We Own You Now
by x.saranghaevision
Summary: read it!


Wade Barrett/OC/Justin Gabriel/Heath Slater

Reason: Why it's a foursome? cause couldn't decided on who to go with so put three of them in this. but not going to be them fucking each other tho

Christine had been the makeup artist for RAW for the pass three years and a half she did every RAW stars make up from the divas glaming them up, to the Superstars just to make they skin oilly free. she was actually John Hennigian little sister so yeah she got the job through him cause she needed a job to support her little girls they was twins name Harmony and Harmonia she didn't want to work in the WWE but it was that or either working in a fucking strip club, so she went with WWE.

One night she was on the phone with her best friends Melina who was her brother's girlfriend and Maryse three way call she had noticed that the winner of NXT season 1 Wade Barrett had been checking her out and two other people Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater she didn't want to cause any trouble what so ever so she had just been smiling towards them.

Today it was the night of Fatal Four Way she was finishing the touches on Eve Torres make up the two didn't see eye to eye what so ever did Christine care? NO she would fucking bitch slap her in a mintue she was glad that Maria wasn't in the business anymore cause she was most certinally trouble for her didn't care what show she was on she was fucking trouble. Anyway on the night of they new Pay Per Veiw she had let Eve sashsayed her ass back to the Diva's locker room, she rolled her eyes. She watched as Wade and Justin and Heath hover over her with her being only petie and 5'4 she felt like a freaking bug.

"H-h-hey you guys" she stammed as they smiled at her this was the time to run and book cause she didn't trust them for what they caused on RAW destorying the ring and messing with Cena who was her brother's best friend speaking of which, Cena was her daughter's godfather so yeah. She was scared shitless at them praying that they attack her but truthfully she had a crush on all of them meaning Wade and Justin and Heath

"Hey Christine right?" she nodded as Wade talked to her typicial leader talking. "Me and Just and Heath was wondering something" she arched her eyebrow at them signaling what is it? look. "Would you like to come to the Nextus locker room and see?" his english accent swerved out she carefully nodded asking the back up makeup lady to cover for her as she went with them seeing David Otunga and Darren Young standing outside gaurding the door 'the hell?' she asked in her mind as they walked in.

Heath went to the couch without her looking pulling it out into a bed sitting on it. While Justin was covering her look way towards it. "So what yall wanted to ask?" Wade smirked locking the door getting behind her wrapping his arms around her from behind she was now scared as his accent came out smoothly. "Shhh calm down we know you like us and wanted to fuck us...so we making that dream into a reality" he said she felt her shirt being unbutton and pulled off her shoulders she felt Justin kiss her neck causing her to moan against her will because she didn't calm down she was still terrfied!

But what caused her to semi calm down was how they was being so gentle with her normally when people was getting raped wouldn't be gentle, so yeah plus why she fucking scared she did have a crush on them and plus she haven't had sex in five years she needed it! She felt being picked up by Heath and laid on the bed, she wondered where it came from but decided not to ask. She moaned feeling Wade tongue her moisted clit through her panties since she was wearing a skirt she saw Heath and Justin both take her nipples into they mouth causing her to grasp with pleasure. "Mmm you guys!" she felt her panties being ripped off and now the real pleasure started she felt Wade tongue again on her now bare pussy she rubbed down Heath and Justin's back as they was nibbling on her nipple causing her to scream in passion.

She moved her hips slowly riding Wade's tongue his tongue was so fucking skillful you thought it was a cock teasing it. Christine felt her pussy being smacked on she moved her hands to the sides of the bed/couch gripping the sheets into her hands as it was being man handled by the leader of the group. "AHH..." she screamed pleasurably out the guys smirked at this and switched positions she looked as Wade was playing with his cock through his trunks taking them off she gaped at how huge he was well huge then she ever saw. She watched as he came over to her hovering over her she took his cock into her mouth starting to suck on it and while Justin licked on her pussy now she took Heath's cock into her hands starting to rub on it causing a groan to slip out his mouth.

Christine closed her eyes moaning softly not stopping from giving Heath a good rub on his cock and sucking on Wade's cock like it was a freezepop or something. She spread her legs wide open feeling Justin spread apart her lips of her pussy lapping away at it spitting on her clit making her pussy wetter and nibbling on it, causing her to open her mouth more with Wade sliding his cock down her thorat like. "Ohh yeah suck this cock...Justin do that again to her." he instructed his fellow NXT star to do which Justin did with honor nibbling on her fleshy bud causing her to rub faster on Heath cock and sucking more of Wade cock she didn't know how this was happening but she fucking loved it she had Wade and Justin eat her pussy out now it was Heath turn to eat her out she didn't know how many times she came but it was a lot.

Heath and Justin changed positions she was sucking on Justin cock now and rubbing Wade's dick in her hand she heard the sounds of Petey Pablo song Freak-A-Leek in the locker room she knew that wasn't playing before she took a glance to see Wade with the remote she guessed he just played it wait, she had her Ipod with her so he must of put it into the speaker part that some of the superstars brought with them. She felt Heath tongue push into the folds of her pussy flicking at her panic button like that she felt Wade take her hand off his dick and his lips on her neck and rubbing her breast she moaned against Justin cock loving the feeling the three Nexus she was in love with she felt them turn her over she saw Wade get under her and push his massive size cock into her pussy and felt Justin do the same but in her ass, she never did it anal before so that hurted like a bitch she screamed out but was quiet when Heath push his cock into her mouth. She began moaning from Wade thrusting into her tight pussy and Justin well, was in pain from his cock in her ass she sucked more of Heath cock and felt Wade and Justin rip her lower body part up in half, she kept her hands on Wade chest wanting more of his cock in her.

The feeling of this was fucking defining! having sex with three guys you like at the same time was fucking intoxicating she rode Wade cock and thrusting her ass on Justin cock as he held her hips and pulling her hair she screamed against Heath cock causing her to cum on Wade cock she rode her orgasm out. "Mm Heath take control of her and fuck her hardcore while me and Justin watch?" The british accent swirled out causing Heath to smirk and nod at his leader Wade and Justin slid out of her and let they fellow Nexus member fuck her, she laid down on her back watching Heath tower over her body, she felt his cock slide into her pussy she moaned wrapping her legs around his waist as he took the hair tie off his wrist and tied his hair up into a ponytail she moaned as he was stuffing her pussy with his cock she closed her eyes at this. "Open your eyes! and look into Heath eyes" she heard the leader say which she opened them and gazed into Slater eyes, Heath thrusting into her pussy made her moan even more and looking into his eyes she arched her back still staring into his eyes gripping the side of the couch well bed, she had her left leg in the air which Heath trew over his shoulder fucking the shit out of her pussy ripping her walls up, she was going to be sure that she wasn't going to be walking the next day.

She felt Heath flip her over on her stomach bringing her to her hands and knees stuffing her huge cock in her pussy from behind thrusting hard into her pussy drilling her and pulling her hair causing her to moan even louder screaming his name out in pleasure good thing her brother wasn't hear she thrust her self back at Heath riding his cock like that. She felt him cum inside of her and pull out and felt a different size person in her pussy now she looked back seeing it was Justin she moaned his name out now as he reached around her and grabbed her breast. "Just-Justin!" she stammed out of her mouth she was in pure bliss right now feeling Justin fuck her sensless as he was thrusting into her harder then Heath was a few mintues ago, she noticed that they didn't moan or groan when they was inside her pussy. Christine moaned from the sensation of the sex they was giving her i guess they overheard her say to her best friends that she didn't have any sex in a long time or some and wanted to give her what she was missing.

She would feel Justin cum in her pussy as she came on his cock and pulled out when he was done cumming inside of her, he finally let the leader take her now instead of him waiting for her to adjust to his cock he manhandled her by ramming his cock into her pussy causing her to moan loud and feel his cock go in and out of her pussy drilling her harder then the rest of the guys was she felt him throw her on her back and lift her legs up onto his shoulders and thrust his massive cock in her pussy, causing her to moan under him no wonder he was the leader of the Nexus he knew what the fuck he was really doing she looked into his eyes as he pinned her hands above her head he was stuffing her with his cock hard and probably wanted her to feel it for the next week or so cause that was seeming how he was fucking her pussy and tearing her walls up she feeling his cock make her pussy trob for him and trust the fuck outta her it was doing just so. She arched her back under his muscalur self, she felt him cum inside her but still kept fucking her like he owned her she wrapped her hands around his as he thrust into her pussy even harder causing her to muiltpe orgasm since he wasn't stopping she felt him pull out only to be pushed his cock into her pussy hard and fast.

She came for the 6th time already as he was slowing down and leaned down kissing her lips he pulled out of her pussy smirking. He signaled for Justin and Heath to kiss her also which they did and got up giving her a Nexus shirt since her shirt was ripped she put her bra on and the shirt also, she got her skirt on and felt them smack her butt and Wade gave her a Nexus arm band. "We Own You Now" she heard causing her to nod and she put the armband on and walked out seeing the rest of the Nexus guys smirk she walked back to the divas locker room mainly Melina and Maryse's she went in seeing Maryse getting ready for her match.

"What happened to you, and why you wearing that?" she heard Maryse say with her french accent. "Lets just say Wade & Heath & Justin own me in a good way" she giggled and sat on the chair.

Reveiw, Should i continue with this?


End file.
